


Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

by YamiAki96



Series: Writer!Cas AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad Dean, Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is still mad that Dean never told her he knew J. Novak, but he's coming to their house, so she can't be too mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

Dean spent the afternoon watching Emma run around their house, cleaning and straightening and hiding stuff, the whole time muttering about Dean knowing J. Novak.

"I just can’t believe you didn’t tell me!"

"His name’s not J. Novak. At least not the one I know him by. And people change in twenty years, Em."

"Do you have a yearbook?" Dean rolled his eyes but nodded. He went to his room and pulled the book from the top of his closet.He flipped through the pages until he got to ‘S’s. 

”Here.” Emma smiled at the picture of her favorite writer as a teenager with glasses and wild hair and a shy face. 

”He’s cute.” 

”Yeah.” Dean tried to fight his smile. He may not know J. Novak, but he remembered Cas. How could he forget?

"Gross." Emma said, closing the book and giving it back to him. "I can feel you remembering what it was like to sleep with him and it’s disgusting." 

"Whatever. You get to meet him tonight, you should be happy for my inability to keep it in my pants." 

”Just order food. You should know what he likes.” Dean put the book back, then ordered Chinese that would be ready by the time they met Cas at the mall.

At six on the dot, Castiel walked out the door, looking exhausted, but he smiled when he saw Dean. He pointed to car, indicating that he’d follow them. 

"I can’t believe you bought this place," Castiel said, when they arrived. Dean shrugged. "It’s beautiful. Did you do it all yourself?" 

"Yeah." He led Castiel inside. Cas looked around, taking it in. 

"Is your wife here?" He asked, seeing a picture of him and Emma with Emma’s mom. Dean left it there so that Emma wouldn’t forget her, even if she did take off on them. 

"It’s just me and Em," He said. 

"Oh. I’m sorry." 

"No big deal. I got Chinese. General Tso’s chicken and vegetables right?"

"Yes." Castiel followed him to the dining room where Emma had sat the table. She looked so nervous that Castiel had to smile. 

"Relax, Emma. I dated your father. I’m obviously not too high maintenance." Emma laughed at the expression on Dean’s face and relaxed a little. They all sat down and started to make there plates. 

After asking what she wanted to do when she grew up, Castiel listened with rapt attention as Emma told him about wanting to be a marine biologist and everything that she would have to take to reach her goal. He even offered to proofread her scholarship essay before he left. 

"How’s your family?" Cas asked, turning to Dean when she finished talking and started to eat her food. 

"Uh, good. Me and dad opened a garage. Sammy went to Stanford and got married. They had a baby last year. Mom’s still as sweet as ever." 

"I’ll have to stop by and see her before I leave town," Castiel said. "How are you?" 

"Great. Better than I was, I guess. Calmer." 

"Having children will do that to you." Dean smiled at Emma, who ducked her head. 

"Yeah, she’s great." She blushed and Dean looked at Cas. "What about you, man? Married with kids?" 

Emma dropped her fork, looking at Dean, shocked. 

"Dad," She hissed, then looked at Cas. "I’m so sorry he said that." Castiel gave her sad smile. 

"It’s alright, Emma. I don’t think he follows me as closely as you do." 

"What did I do?" Dean asked. 

"My husband died last year," Castiel answered. 

"Oh. I’m sorry! I-" 

"It’s fine, Dean. Really. You didn’t know. It happens." They fell into silence for a while then Castiel spoke up. 

"Did Sam have a boy or a girl?" Dean smiled and told him about Robbie, with the occasional interruption from Emma.

After they ate, Emma ran up the stairs and got her essay. She handed it to Castiel along with a red pen. He sat back at the table and scrutinized every page, marking the things he noticed.

"It was excellent," He promised, when Emma frowned at the marks, "Just a few common mistakes,"

"Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and Castiel hugged her back. She said goodnight after Dean gave her his dad look, glancing between her and the clock.

"I had a nice time, Dean," Castiel said as they walked to the door.

"Yeah, it was real good to see you, man. I’m glad you’re doing okay."

"Do you….Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night? Just us?" Castiel blushed, then started babbling. "I mean, I’m only in town for a few more days and it’s been so long since I could actually talk to someone and-“

"Yeah, Cas. I’d love to."

"Really? I mean, great. Okay. I’ll be here around seven?"

"Alright. See you then."

Castiel hugged him goodbye, then smiled at him.

"She really is amazing, Dean. You’ve done a great job." Dean felt his face hear up as he looked down.

"Thanks, Cas. That means a lot."

Castiel kissed his cheek.

"I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Dean."

"Night." Dean waited until he was in car and leaving before he turned out the light and locked the door.

He turned to face Emma’s questions and squeals of joy.


End file.
